Construction machines having a bucket as a working tool that is mounted on an articulated boom are known. Additionally, said construction machines may carry a dozer blade that is mounted on the chassis of the construction machine. Said construction machine may either be operated in an excavator mode using the bucket on the articulated boom or in a dozer mode using the dozer blade.